X las buenas o X las malas
by yamila.ar
Summary: Una discusión que debe ser resuelta lo antes posible.


-¿Sabes

-¿Sabes? Ése es tu gran problema, Mac. Nunca confías en tus clientes.

-¿Eso crees? Tu problema es que confías demasiado en ellos, y por eso dejas de hacer tu trabajo. Involucras demasiados sentimientos.

-Que tú tengas la variedad de emociones de una cucharita de té, no significa que los demás sean iguales.

-¡Rayos! No vine aquí para que me dieras instrucciones de qué hacer o no hacer. ¿Tienes algo que agregar? -Aplicó a su voz todo el sarcasmo contenido durante el intercambio de expresiones.

-Sí. -Harm se acercó y tomó su brazo. -Espero no volver a discutir así contigo. Termino por arrepentirme de todo lo que digo en cuanto cruzas esa puerta.

Mac retiró su mano un tanto sorprendida y abrió la puerta. Sin decir nada, salió y se dirigió al ascensor. Justo estaba en el piso y con la puerta abierta. Entró y pulsó la planta baja. Harm corrió tras ella.

-¡Mac! ¡Oye! ¡De veras lo siento! Yo...

No pudo continuar. La mano de Mac se había abalanzado sobre él y había aterrizado sobre su mejilla izquierda. Casi sin poder creerse esa reacción de su compañera, se llevó su propia mano a la zona del golpe.

Se quedó allí parado por cerca de media hora, casi sin cambiar de posición. Ya ni le importaba su mejilla. Le dolía más la expresión en los ojos de Mac. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser así con ella. Entró nuevamente a su departamento.

Dirigió su mirada hacia afuera. Le llamó la atención ver que el corvette rojo de su amiga aún no se hubiera ido. Se acercó a la ventana y notó que ella todavía estaba adentro. Decidió que no le convenía bajar. Primero debía dejar que sus ánimos se calmaran.  
Se tumbó en el sofá y tomó el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa ratona. Lo encendió y marcó un número. Un par de llamados y otra voz le contestó del otro lado.

-¿Turner?

-Lo he vuelto a arruinar todo. Metí la pata hasta el fondo.

-¿Harm? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué sucedió?

-No he salido de mi departamento. Invité a Mac a cenar... Discutimos... Y se fue...

-Oye, Harm, no te oyes nada bien... Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? ¿De verdad que fue tan feo?

-Sturgis estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de llamados los viernes por la noche, y comenzaba a pensar que ya era hora de espabilar a este hombre de una buena vez.

-Sturgis... Sabes lo que pasa cuando Mac y yo discutimos... Pero de verdad que me he arrepentido. -Se levantó del sofá y volvió a la ventana. -Ahora mismo la estoy viendo en su auto. Aún no se fue.

-Ahí lo tienes, viejo. Te está esperando a que vayas a disculparte. Hazme caso, y aunque sea llámala a su móvil. Te apuesto a que espera que te disculpes. ¡Vé y hazlo!

Harm se quedó con el tubo en la mano, escuchando el pitido intermitente que indicaba que su amigo había colgado. Cortó, marcó el número del móvil de Mac, y tras unos tonos ella atendió.

-No deseo hablar contigo, -espetó seca.

-¡Oye, oye! No cortes, por favor, escúchame. Dame un minuto

-Después de eso, despídete.

-Déjame bajar y hablaremos más tranquilos. De veras lo siento.

Harm percibió un momento de duda en el que ella suspiró un par de veces. Al cabo de unos segundos, le pareció escuchar un "me arrepentiré de esto luego", murmurado por lo bajo.

-De acuerdo, ven. Te esperaré.

-Gracias, Mac. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Cortó rápidamente y corrió a la puerta. Bajó por las escaleras a los saltos. No pasó un minuto y ya estaba por los últimos tres escalones. ¡Rayos! En al apuro había olvidado el abrigo, pero ya no podía volverse atrás. Caminó hacia el corvette con paso firme, tratando de olvidar el frío que calaba hasta los huesos. Se acercó a la puerta del conductor y se agachó junto a ella, golpeando el vidrio. Mac bajó la ventanilla.

-Habla, te escucho. -Sonaba cortante, y no lo miraba a los ojos, sino directamente hacia el frente, lo que hizo que Harm se sintiera aún más culpable.

-De verdad, Mac... No sé cómo decirlo... En serio lo siento... No sabes lo que me cuesta decirte esto...

-Ya, marinero... Cállate. Volverás a hacerme lo mismo en cuanto tengas la oportunidad.

-Intentaré no hacerlo. Es la verdad.

-No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir.

-Nunca lo hice. -¡Rayos! Esto empezaba a parecerse a un viejo tema pendiente. -No empezaré ahora.

Mac lo miró un segundo, como pensándolo. Pareció darse cuenta entonces de que Harm se estaba congelando, porque se estiró hacia la puerta del acompañante y quitó la traba.

-Entra, Harm. Parece Groenlandia allí fuera.

Harm esbozó una sonrisa. Se acomodó y se volteó hacia ella.

-Gracias... ¿Cómo debo tomar esto?

-Como un "no metas la pata de nuevo". Te costaría caro.

-¿Más caro que una cachetada? -Harm se mordió el labio. No debió haber dicho eso justo ahora que estaban casi empezando otra vez. Para su sorpresa, ella sonrió.

-Siento eso. Ahora no sé si realmente quería hacerlo. -Lentamente alzó su mano y la colocó exactamente en el lugar donde antes le pegara. -Perdóname, -susurró acariciándolo suavemente.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Harm apartó con delicadeza su mano, tomándola entre las suyas. Todavía tenía un par de preguntas para hacerle.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no te fuiste?

-No puedo conducir molesta. Es como una regla para mí. Quise calmarme antes. ¿Qué hay de ti? Te vi hablando por teléfono hace un rato.

-Sólo hablaba. ¿Me espiabas, marine?

-No, no, nunca... ¿Qué no vas a ofrecerme subir a tomar un café?

-Iba a hacerlo. ¿Vienes?

-Te lo agradezco, pero ya es tarde. Mañana tengo que pasar a buscar a Chloe por el aeropuerto y no quiero desvelarme.

Harm salió del auto. Se acercó luego a la ventanilla de Mac y le dijo:

-No menciones a nadie que me disculpé contigo. -Como toda respuesta recibió una mirada entre reprobadora y divertida por parte de ella, que rápidamente se estiró un poco y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Que descanses...

-Tú también, Mac.

Dio una palmadita sobre el techo del auto y se irguió, dejando así que su compañera arrancara el coche y se fuera. Luego colocó su mano en la mejilla izquierda. En espacio de una hora, Mac le había pegado, acariciado y besado allí mismo. Hubiera deseado que se quedara más tiempo, pero en vista de lo que ya había pasado agradeció al cielo que ella lo perdonara tan rápidamente.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó tumbado en el sofá de su apartamento, hasta que sonó el teléfono.

-Rabb.

-¿Sigue en pie la oferta del café? Sonaba tentador.

-Claro. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Los abuelos de Chloe llamaron hace un rato y dejaron un mensaje en mi contestadora, avisándome que mi hermanita pescó una gripe muy fuerte, por lo que no vendrá sino hasta la semana entrante.

-De acuerdo. Te estaré esperando. No te tardes.

-Lo prometo.

Harm cortó la comunicación y se apresuró a ordenar todo antes de que Mac llegara. Al fin y al cabo, quizá todavía podía pasar una noche un poco más agradable.

FIN


End file.
